Working Together x TITLE MAY CHANGE x
by SilverBlood666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are FBI agents that hate each other's guts. What happens when they are thrown together to work on a case posing as a married couple? Will they really devolpe feelings for one another, or is it a ticking timebomb of trouble? InuKag & Sa


DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha!! (Shyaw, and monkeys'll fly outta my butt!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: :::sarcastically::: Yeah, thanks for reviewing my other stories! No, seriously though, I guess ya'll just like Inuyasha fiction, eh? Okay then! Try this story!  
  
SPOILER: Shippo won't be a kid. He's gonna be an adult. (A little flirty with Kagome, too. Just to let you know! (It will be cute though!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Working Together (This title may change cuz I can't think of 'em!) CHAPTER ONE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Agent 0337, please report to Kaede's office immediately," the P.A. system boomed  
  
Kagome looked up from her paperwork and sighed. What had she done THIS time?  
  
She put the papers back in the file folder and tucked it into a drawer. Damn, just when that particular was getting interesting, too. That always happened. She'd get into engrossed with a case file and just as it was getting fascinating, someone would call her.  
  
Kagome grabbed her badge and ID, then started the trek to Kaede's office.  
  
'I wonder what she wants now?' she wondered.  
  
--- IN THE OFFICE ----  
  
She opened the door and saw that she wasn't the only one called down.  
  
Looking around, she saw Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sitting around a table. They looked up and she offered a small smile of peace to show that she, like them, was summoned just like the rest.  
  
Miroku, she saw, was sporting a red handprint across his left cheek.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Kagome pointed to her own cheek for emphasis.  
  
"He can't keep his damn hands to himself, that's what happened!" Sango gave him a glare of death.  
  
Kagome chuckled as she sat down next to Shippo. (Now remember, Shippo is like 25 years old!!)  
  
"What up, Kag. You're lookin' fine today!" he said, smoothly, extending his hand.  
  
Hey, Shippo. Nothin' more than usual," she took his hand and they performed a complicated handshake that only they could do. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Same here. I was just printing out results from some test or another and I was called down here," he replied, "Any idea what's going on?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The door suddenly blasted open ad a young man with silver hair pulled back in a tight braid stormed into the room. He looked around, studying everyone's faces. When he came to Kagome's, he gave her a particularly cool glance.  
  
"Kagome," he nodded curtly.  
  
"Inuyasha," she matched his arrogant tone of voice perfectly, causing everyone else in the room to snicker.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha let his body drop into a chair on the other side of the table where no one was sitting.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glared at one another across the table. Their icy stares made Sango, Miroku and Shippo nervous.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, knock it off," someone said.  
  
They looked away from each other to see who had spoken. Kaede had walked into the room carrying about six folders, without anyone noticing.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" she snapped her fingers three times, temporary ending the feud between the two.  
  
The old woman sat at the head of the table and put the folders she was holding down.  
  
"That case you're all going to work on is an older one, but we have just received a new lead. Naraku is at it again. He's developed a new drug."  
  
Kaede continued to explain while she passed her folders out.  
  
"These are the roles you'll all be playing to infiltrate his defenses."  
  
Everyone opened their folders, emitting a tormented groan or a happy "Yes!" It was Inuyasha's reaction that got everyone's attention.  
  
"No way! Huh-uh! You've got a better chance of getting pervert over there to act like a decent human being toward women than you have of getting me to play the role of HER husband!" he exploded. "I don't care if its fake and strictly work-based, I am NOT playing her husband!!"  
  
Inuyasha pointed a finger at Kagome at the work 'her'. She opened her own folder with a roll of her eyes. Kagome looked at what the paper:  
  
'Ursula Wayne,' She groaned at the name.  
  
"Kaede, just ONCE, can you give me a cool name? One time, that's all I ask."  
  
She continued to read:  
  
'Wife to Anthony Wayne ((A/N: I know, not very original...)) Both are smart ("You're gonna have a hard time getting Inuyasha to fake that he's smart," said Kagome, causing everyone to snicker.) but relatively poor with a need for money.  
  
She didn't finish reading. She put the folder down and looked up at the older woman in front of her.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
"I never kid," Kaede replied.  
  
"But is the husband/wife thing really necessary? You couldn't think of something more... I dunno... creative?" asked Kagome. "You've done this so many time before."  
  
"At least you're not the girlfriend of a pervert!" Sango cut in, looking at Miroku, who had a large grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You can either play the part and hate it, or you can go train the new recruits and wish you had the part. I don't care. It's up to you, but know this: it was like going to hell and back to get this team together," the aged woman explained, "You know how specific I am, right?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Well, I went through everyone of your files and looked at your strengths and weaknesses. Kagome has dead on aim with a crossbow, Miroku is an expert with a quarter--staff and in martial art, Sango is proficient with a sword and boomerang, and Inuyasha has his demon powers," Kaede continued, "So —"  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Shippo interrupted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Shippo, you're a genius at figuring things out, you have a working knowledge of geology and you're great at making things work," she shot at the Kitsune, "May I go on please?"  
  
Shippo, beaming proudly at his mentioned abilities, nodded.  
  
Kagome chuckled. The guy could be pretty funny sometimes.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Shippo, who grinned and shrugged, "was that I analyzed all of your weaknesses and found someone to balance them out."  
  
"Now, wait a minute, you decrepit old hag." Inuyasha demanded, standing up, "Are you trying to imply that I'm a weakling?"  
  
"I met that you charge into battle with no plan whatsoever and have no one to watch your back! Therefore, Kagome comes in with her perfect aim to save your ass from getting killed!" Kaede shot back, "Now sit down!"  
  
At the word 'sit', Inuyasha suddenly lost his footing, since he was leaning against over the table, and crashed heavily to the floor. The half demon muttered a colorful string of curses into the carpet. Apparently though, Shippo could hear them, because his eyes widened and he covered his ears exaggeratedly muttering "Ooh, my virgin ears!"  
  
Kagome snorted, trying in vain to suppress a laugh at the fox demon's actions.  
  
"You are a perfect team. If anyone wants to leave, then leave. But just be warned: if you do decide to go, there will be a definite weakness," Kaede said, then challenged, "Anyone want go?"  
  
No one moved, much to Kaede's satisfaction. Well, ALMOST no one moved. Inuyasha was still trying to get to his feet.  
  
"Good. Now you have your files and your parts. Your plane tickets are at the info desk at the airport," she said, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one." Inuyasha's voice said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You never told us where we were going."  
  
"If you would have been paying attention instead of ranting on about how unhappy you were with your part, you'd know."  
  
"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha repeated. "And, are you senile?"  
  
Kaede sighed. How this dolt was going to help crack the case was a mystery...  
  
"You all are going to America. Now get out and get packed," said Kaede. "I expect an email or call informing me of your progress, understood?"  
  
The group nodded again.  
  
"Good, now get out and get moving."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
